La Reina y el Titán
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: UA: Historia Reiss, reina de Erdia y Zeke, Príncipe heredero del reino de Mare han sido comprometidos para garantizar la paz entre sus naciones; pero Reiner, como guardaespaldas de la reina, no soporta ver lo infeliz que ésto la hace. ¿Podrán ser felices sin traer la guerra? ReinerxHistoria / LevixHanji / ZekexHistoria / Zeke x Pieck / Eren x Mikasa y lo que venga XD
1. Compromiso

**La Reina y el Titán**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Compromiso**

Los nobles dentro de la ciudad de Sinna se habían reunido a las afueras del palacio, de cuyo balcón principal salía la joven Reina de 20 años, Historia Reiss y a su lado, su futuro esposo.

 _"Viva la Reina Historia y el Príncipe Zeke"_

Gritaban a coro los asistentes a la formalización de aquel compromiso, impuesto por conveniencia entre el difunto rey Rod y la casa real de Mare, hacía muchos años atrás para establecer de manera definitiva la paz entre ambos reinos.

El Príncipe se erguía orgulloso con su traje militar adornado por insignias, y una banda que atravesaba su torso, y que lo distinguía como parte de la familia real de los Mare.

Por su parte, la joven Reina sonreía con cierta melancolía. Era su deber casarse con Zeke, de ese modo aseguraría la paz que tan difícil había sido lograr entre ambas naciones; pero algo le faltaba a ese matrimonio: amor.

De pequeña, su hermana mayor la Princesa Frieda le había enseñado a leer, y ya un poco más grande, antes de que su hermana cayera víctima de aquella terrible enfermedad; Historia comenzó a leer novelas románticas, donde la princesa era rescatada por un valiente príncipe; un apuesto caballero; o incluso aquella donde los enamorados prefirieron morir antes que separarse por el odio de sus familias.

Al terminar de saludar al pueblo que estaba reunido, ambos prometidos volvieron a adentrarse en el palacio, observados por el guardaespaldas personal de la reina, quien intentaba siempre mantener su semblante firme, a pesar de que por dentro sentía su mundo derrumbarse.

El Príncipe tomó la mano derecha de la reina —debo partir, pero volveré el día de nuestra boda, querida Historia —dijo con galantería, besando el dorso de la mano de la monarca.

—Hasta entonces —respondió, asintiendo la cabeza.

—Colt, Galliard; es hora de volver a Mare —dio la media vuelta, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada cálida a su futura esposa —Nos vemos pronto. —Caminó, seguido por sus dos escoltas de confianza.

Observó a su prometido alejarse de ella, y suspiró con tristeza.

—¿Se siente bien, majestad? —preguntó su guardaespaldas.

—Estoy bien, Reiner —respondió ella —a veces... a veces es pesado llevar esta corona puesta.

Se arrodilló ante ella —Maj... Historia —la llamó por su nombre, sin títulos, como ella le había pedido que lo hiciera si no se trataba de algún evento formal, pues prefería ser tratada como una persona normal —si... si ne... si necesitas algo...

Se agachó para quedar a la altura del soldado —puedo contar contigo, lo sé —lo abrazó —Reiner, siempre... siempre me proteges y yo... No sé qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado.

Al deshacer el abrazo, el soldado tomó la barbilla de la reina —Siempre estaré contigo, y siempre voy a protegerte, Historia, aún si debo hacerlo con mi vida.

—Reiner... —suspiró.

Al tenerla así, tan cerca de él, sin nadie a su alrededor, estuvo tentado en besarla, en dejar a su corazón hablar y actuar. Pero ella era una mujer comprometida y además, había pasos acercándose a ellos, por lo que optó por incorporarse, y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Ya en la noche, Reiner estaba recostado en la habitación que compartía con otro miembro de la guardia real, quienes habían escoltado al Príncipe y sus acompañantes hasta el puerto para que pudieran volver a su reino.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó llegar a su compañero de habitación.

—¡Reiner!

Volteó —Berthold, volvieron. —Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

El joven de cabello negro se sentó al lado del rubio —¿Otra vez pensando en la reina? —no hizo falta ninguna respuesta por parte de su camarada, pues él más que nadie sabía lo que el soldado sentía por la monarca.

En otra de las habitaciones de los miembros de la guardia real, una joven de cabello negro estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, pensativa; hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Mira, Mikasa! Me escabullí a la cocina y traje pan, papas, y este pedazo de carne, ¿Qué dices? Podemos compartir —dijo la joven de cabellera castaña.

Mikasa observó a su compañera colocar los platillos en el escritorio que había en la habitación de ambas —no gracias, Sasha, no tengo hambre.

—¿No? Bueno, eso de escoltar a los príncipes, no sé tú, pero a mí me abrió el apetito.

Acarició una nueva prenda que lucía en su cuello —come tú —suspiró.

Sasha se percató del nuevo accesorio de su compañera —¿Y esa bufanda? Es nueva, no te la había visto ¿Cuándo la compraste?

 **Flashback**

De aquel barco descendió el Príncipe Zeke, seguido por sus dos guardaespaldas: Galliard, un joven atlético de cabello castaño; y Colt, un joven de cabello rubio un poco más delgado que su compañero.

Y detrás de ellos tres, Eren, medio hermano menor del príncipe; hijo del padre de éste y su nueva esposa, Carla; luego de que la duquesa Diana, madre de Zeke, falleciera a causa de la tuberculosis.

Junto a Eren, también había llegado Armin Arlet, un joven no muy alto de cabello rubio con corte en casco.

En el puerto, aguardaban por los distinguidos visitantes los Sargentos Levi Ackerman y Hanji Zoe, y con ellos los soldados de la guardia personal de la Reina Historia: Jean Kirschtein, Bertholdt Hoover, Sasha Brouse, Marco Bodt, Annie Leondhart, Connie Springer y Mikasa Ackerman.

Caballos fueron entregados al príncipe y sus acompañantes. La mañana era fresca, y la brisa era un poco más fría que de costumbre ese día.

El hermano menor del príncipe se acercó a la joven soldado de cabello azabache, quien había hecho un ademán de frotar sus brazos al sentir una ráfaga fría.

—Toma —dijo el joven de ojos verdes, tomando por sorpresa a la soldado.

Mikasa se quedó sin habla, estática, sólo observando al hermano del príncipe —yo... no es necesario.

Le colocó la bufanda en el cuello, provocando el sonrojo de la soldado —es calientita, ¿Verdad?

—Sí

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Yo... —desvió la mirada, mientras Sasha al no obtener pronta respuesta, comenzó a degustar los alimentos que había traído consigo.

* * *

—Pronto será el matrimonio de la Reina —decía el comandante supremo desde su escritorio.

—Si es que lo hace —se cruzó de brazos —he visto viudas en el funeral de sus esposos más alegres que ella.

—Todos sabemos que lo hace por mantener la paz entre Mare y Erdia, Levi —miró hacia su derecha —a veces hay qué hacer sacrificios —volteó a ver su brazo derecho, el cual había perdido hacía cinco años dirigiendo a sus tropas en el frente de batalla.

—Es cierto —respondió el sargento.

—Como sea, hay qué seguir con los preparativos, debemos asegurarnos que todo se lleve a cabo con la mayor seguridad y control.

Después de la reunión con Erwin sobre la logística y organización que habría en la boda por celebrarse, Levi finalmente llegó a su habitación en los cuarteles militares. Se quitó las botas y la camisa, recostándose en su cama.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta —Entra, cuatro ojos.

Entró —¿Alguien tuvo un día agitado? —dijo entre risas, adentrándose hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama del sargento.

—Lo de siempre.

—¡Pues yo tuve un día muy interesante! ¡Descubrimos en el bosque una huella de pie gigantesca! —decía emocionada —He escuchado esas historias de "Pie Grande" pero... ¡¿Te imaginas que una criatura así viva en nuestros bosques?!

La tomó del brazo, provocando que cayera sobre su torso, apenas alcanzando a apoyarse sobre su otra mano —¿Vas a seguir hablando? ¿O te doy algo más interesante que una criatura mítica y desconocida? —dijo antes de besarla de manera furtiva.

Después del breve instante de sorpresa, Hanji comenzó a corresponder al beso de Levi, como cada noche lo hacían, si es que por cuestiones de alguna encomienda militar no estaban separados.

Se quitó la chaqueta militar, mientras que las manos de Levi exploraban su vientre y sus pechos por debajo de la camisa, la cual no opuso resistencia alguna en que le fuera desabrochada y retirada.

—Desnúdate —pronunció en susurro, mientras él mismo se despojaba de las pocas prendas que aún le quedaban.

Una vez que no había prenda alguna sobre ellos, Levi se acercó a Hanji, besándola nuevamente de manera furtiva, mientras sus manos rodeaban la breve cintura de la también sargento, quien rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos, mientras sus bocas se unían en un sensual y pasional juego de labios.

—Levi... —susurró entre un beso y otro. Gimió al sentir las manos del sargento deslizarse por su cintura hacia su lumbago, luego sus glúteos; y cuando sintió sus manos bajar hacia sus muslos, dio un pequeño salto y lo rodeó con sus piernas, facilitando la maniobra del sargento.

Sin soltarla, Levi caminó hasta el escritorio de su alcoba, apoyándola en dicho mueble —Hanji... —pronunció con voz sensual, dirigiendo su boca al cuello de ella para explorarlo, mientras su hombría llenaba por completo a su compañera.

Se sujetó con fuerza al cuello de Levi una vez que lo sintió en su interior, acercándolo con sus piernas a cada embestida del sargento.

—Aguarda —dijo ella.

Embistió —¿Qué sucede?

Sonrió con malicia, hizo su pelvis hacia atrás para deshacer su unión y bajó sus piernas —es mi turno.

Confundido, Levi la siguió hasta la cama, donde ella lo empujó para que quedara recostado boca arriba, y entendió la estrategia de su compañera —Bien, cuatro ojos —un sonido gutural salió de su garganta mientras sus ojos quedaban en blanco por un instante cuando Hanji prosiguió el acto encima de él, volviendo a sentirse dentro de la humedad de ella.

Las sombras en la pared subían y bajaban, tal y como lo hacían los pechos de Hanji al moverse sobre el sargento, quien los sostenía firmemente con sus manos.

—¡Hanji!

—¡Levi!

Dijeron al unísono, y tras un intenso clímax, Hanji se acurrucó al lado de aquel con quien compartía la intimidad noche a noche.

* * *

Los preparativos para la boda continuaban, ese día, Historia recibió a un grupo de costureras encargadas de confeccionar el vestido que usaría para su unión con Zeke.

Se miraba en el espejo en aquel vaporoso y lujoso vestido, ciertamente hermoso pero... algo no le convencía.

Volteó hacia la puerta, percatándose de la llegada de su guardaespaldas —¡Reiner! —dijo con alegría —Tú... ¿Qué te parece? No sé...

Se quedó sin habla y tragó saliva, pues si bien, ella lucía hermosa en el vestido, era doloroso saber que no se lo estaban haciendo para casarse con él —es... es un vestido muy bonito, majestad; aunque yo no sé mucho de eso, quizás si le pegunta a Mikasa o Sasha.

—Confío en tu opinión —dijo con una melancólica sonrisa.

—Si me disculpa, la dejaré con las costureras —dijo antes de salir de las habitaciones de la reina.

 _"Historia... El príncipe Zeke es afortunado por tener una esposa como tú... Si tan sólo fuera posible, te haría mi esposa, viviríamos en una granja lejos de todo, tendríamos muchos hijos... Historia"_

—Reiner.

Sacudió la cabeza, percatándose que las costureras se alejaban por el pasillo, y la reina vestía el atuendo de la milicia: camisa y pantalones blancos, botas, y la chaqueta en color beige.

—¿Piensas salir?

Asintió con la cabeza —Sí, así que si no quieres perderme de vista será mejor que te apures y ensilles tu caballo. —Sonrió, y comenzó a correr hacia las caballerizas, siendo seguida por su guardaespaldas.

Tras ensillar los caballos, reina y soldado cabalgaron por los bellos paisajes dentro de la muralla Rose, deteniéndose al lado de un riachuelo cristalino para que los equinos pudieran beber agua.

La reina se recostó sobre el pasto, observando de reojo a su guardaespaldas, quien permanecía de pie y firme junto a ella —¿Por qué tan rígido? No te hará daño si te recuestas un poco, además —fijó su mirada en el firmamento —el atardecer es hermoso.

Sonrió al verla tan feliz y relajada, por lo que se sentó a su lado. Miró hacia el cielo, y después a ella —Hermosa... —tosió para recomponer lo dicho —¡Hermoso, muy hermoso el atardecer!

Se apoyó sobre sus manos para sentarse, observó de reojo a los caballos, y fijó su mirada en el riachuelo frente a ellos.

—Historia... ¿Puedo decirte algo? —dijo de manera tímida.

—Sí, claro, ¿Pasa algo?

La miró fijamente, su cabello relucía con el sol a pesar de que se estaba ocultando, mientras que sus ojos azules conservaban ese brillo que lo habían cautivado —T... Tu vestido de novia... Es lindo pero... No eres tú.

—¿Tú crees? —bajó la cabeza, y su semblante nuevamente se tornó triste —Lo sé, no es de mi total agrado pero... —se encogió de hombros —supuse que es adecuado por el evento.

—No pareces feliz por tu boda —dijo con amargura.

Suspiró —Zeke es... —se encogió de hombros —la realidad es que ni siquiera lo conozco, no conviví con él como lo hizo Frieda, pero... Es amable, correcto... Caballeroso. —Suspiró nuevamente, y volteó a ver a su soldado —Quizás esto no sea tan malo después de todo.

La tomó de la mano —¡No te cases! —se mordió el labio, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo volvió a reprimir sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida —¡¿Por qué, Reiner?! Por favor, dímelo.

Se levantó, dándole la espalda —Lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir protegiéndote.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —corrió para rodearlo, quedando frente a él —¡¿Por qué de repente tu renuncia?! No lo entiendo, Reiner... —una lágrima recorrió su mejilla —No creo poder hacer todo esto si tú no estás ahí apoyándome.

Limpió la lágrima de su reina, mirándola a los ojos —Historia... —no pudo aguantar más, y sus labios se unieron con los de su amada.

Parpadeó en sorpresa, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo el beso de su soldado; al contrario, sintió su corazón latir como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sintiéndose viva por primera vez en años.

—No te cases con él —volvió a besarla suavemente —Historia, no puedo verte casándote con otro que no sea yo... —

Correspondió sin dudarlo a los besos de su guardaespaldas —Reiner, si no lo hago... Mare podría declararle la guerra a Erdia... No puedo sacrificar a mi pueblo —ahora ella devolvía el beso.

—¿Y sacrificarás tu propio corazón entonces?

—Reiner...

La besó de nuevo, ahora de manera desesperada —Perdóname, no debería ponerte en esta situación —dijo antes de apartarse de ella.

Historia caminó hacia su caballo, su corazón aún latía frenéticamente. Montó —No quiero que vuelvas a decir que renuncias, ¿Entendido? —dijo entre jadeos, antes de mover las riendas para que el equino avanzara.

* * *

La embistió desde atrás una última vez, sosteniendo el firme trasero de aquella joven cuya larga y negra cabellera colgaba alborotada sobre su rostro. Emitió un sonido de su garganta, casi un rugido, esto al liberarse dentro de ella, con quien en secreto compartía su alcoba noche a noche.

Cayó rendido sobre la espalda de su amada, pero aún sin salir de su femineidad —Pieck... —susurró en su oído derecho.

Cansada después de consumar el acto y al sentir sus piernas temblorosas, la joven se terminó de tumbar sobre la cama —Zeke.

Tras unos segundos, el príncipe rodó para quedar recostado junto a ella, quien a su vez se acomodó sobre el pecho masculino.

—Cada vez falta menos para que esto termine —dijo Pieck con cierta melancolía en su voz, pero intentando controlarse.

Recorrió suavemente la cabellera negra de ella, descansando su mano en el hombro de la joven —no pensemos en eso ahora —aclaró su garganta.

—Ya sé que no deseas ese matrimonio —suspiró —pero es tu deber.

—Exacto —dijo con amargura —mi tío, el Rey Krueger arregló este matrimonio para que la paz entre ambos reinos continúe, y esa historia maldita no se vuelva a repetir.

—Sí, la guerra fue muy sangrienta para ambos bandos en el pasado —suspiró, y se abrazó más a él —aún así, admito que me siento celosa.

Tomó la barbilla de ella —Pieck, te juro que si no tuviera qué casarme con Historia, ¡Tú serías mi mujer, y la madre de mis hijos!

Sonrió, y lo besó con dulzura —Lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente, Eren despertó más temprano de lo que usualmente lo hacía para su práctica de esgrima, pues si bien, había mejorado mucho en ese arte, quería pulir su técnica y mejorar en ello.

Pero al salir de su alcoba, el joven pudo observar a la joven que salía de la habitación de su hermano mayor —¡Pieck! —exclamó asombrado.

Volteó, y sonrió con el semblante adormilado que siempre tenía —Buenos días, Eren.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, Pieck no sabía si hablar, o qué inventar para irse de ahí; mientras que Eren no podía creer que los rumores de la servidumbre fueran ciertos.

—Pieck, antes de que... —dijo Zeke al salir de su alcoba, topándose con su amante y su medio hermano en el pasillo. Tras unos segundos de shock, volteó donde ella —te veré después.

Pieck sólo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de las habitaciones de aquella residencia propiedad del heredero al trono de Mare.

—Eren…

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _"Sitting in our cage_

 _shall we see innocent scarlet?_

 _Wait tomorrow, go today..."_

 _¡Ah no! ¡Cierto! Ya ese ending no sonará, buaaa!_

 _Ok, pues tenía pensado hacer esto un one shot, aunque como está quedando bastante largo, supongo que lo dividiré en dos, máximo tres capítulos para hacerlo más digerible, ¡No más! con "El Principio del Fin" Tengo suficiente para meterme en serios problemas para seguir y terminar ese long fic XD_

 _En efecto, es un universo alterno donde los Mare no son unos HDP que quieren exterminar a la gente de las murallas, no hay amenazas de titanes... ¡Pero...! ¿Podría haber uno que otro por ahí? Ok, el título dice mucho, pero después llegaremos a eso :v_

 _El punto es que después de ver unos hermosos fanarts de Historia y Reiner, tanto humano como en titán, simplemente no pude no escribir algo para mi OTP favorita. Y como ven incluí otras OTP's en la ecuación: LeviHan, EreMika, ZekexPieck._

 _Un beso y este fic va con dedicatoria al antro shingekero: Bri, Sophie, Valen, Osiris (aunque no dejes review y valgas heno, te quiero XD), Kuraudea, Wendy, Jenn, Mau, Pau, Schala, Nancy, Chocolat, isabel Cordy, Anna... Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, si es así ¡Lo siento! Pero saben que los quiero!_

 _Pronto la continuación a esto y por cierto, p_ _reguntas vienen a mi:_

 _¿Historia y Reiner podrán ser felices? ¿Y Zeke y Pieck? ¿Qué hará Eren ahora que descubrió los amoríos de su hermanito? ¿Friendzoneará a Mikasa también aquí? xD ¿Hanji y Levi serán más intensos? XDD_

 _Besos! ¿Reviews?_


	2. Valor

**Capítulo 2**

 **Valor**

El joven de ojos verdes miró con indignación al mayor —¡Maldito! Zeke, ¡Estás a menos de un mes de casarte! —hizo el movimiento como de querer golpear a su hermano.

Zeke detuvo el puño del menor —¡Escúchame bien, Eren! —tomó aire —Tú bien sabes que si me caso con Historia, es por el bien de Mare y el reino de Erdia.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! —exclamó con rabia —Desde que aceptaste ese compromiso, ¡Era tu deber respetarlo! Y si de verdad no quieres casarte con Historia, ¡Entonces no lo hagas!

—¡No es tan fácil!

—¡A la mierda con lo que diga tu tío! —resoplaba por la nariz —si no quieres ese matrimonio con la Reina Historia, ¡Entonces no te cases! Y si lo que quieres es estar con Pieck, ¡Entonces lucha por ella! ¡Lucha! Porque si no luchas, ¡No puedes ganar! Y si no ganas, jamás estarás con Pieck si eso es lo que en verdad quieres.

—¡¿Y tú qué me reclamas al respecto?! —increpó el príncipe —¿Crees que no me fijé cómo observabas a la soldado de Historia? ¡Esa a la que le regalaste tu bufanda!

Ante las palabras de Zeke, Eren se quedó callado y desvió la mirada, cerrando sus puños.

—Desde que regresamos a Mare, no te he visto intentar tomar un barco por tu cuenta para ir a Erdia ¿O si? —alzó una ceja —¿O es que acaso aguardas por mi boda con Historia para poder verla más seguido?

—¿Y qué si aguardo a tener un pretexto para verla de nuevo? —dijo, retando al mayor —tarde o temprano, con o sin tu boda de por medio, tengo planeado viajar a Erida.

—Entonces hazlo —respondió Zeke —tú no eres quien tiene el futuro de dos naciones sobre sus hombros; no eres de la realeza, ¡No tienes ese tipo de obligaciones qué cumplir! Y si lo que quieres es estar con la soldado de Historia —se acercó al menor —tú que puedes hacerlo, ¡Hazlo, Eren!

Se quedó mirando a su hermano, tan parecido al padre de ambos aunque en rubio —¿Y tú, Zeke? ¿Te resignarás a vivir el resto de tu vida con una esposa a quien no amas? —preguntó con cierto tono de enojo en su voz.

—Eren... —suspiró —ojalá todo fuera tan simple.

—Pero será imposible si nunca lo intentas.

* * *

Una larga semana transcurrió desde aquella cabalgata después de la prueba del vestido de novia.

Entre los preparativos de la boda y sus deberes como reina, Historia apenas tenía tiempo para hacer o pensar en nada más, cosa que le hacía sentir tremendamente vacía.

Caminaba por el castillo rumbo a una reunión con unos nobles seguida de cerca por Reiner... Reiner; ese era otro asunto pendiente, pues a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, necesitaba poner cierta barrera entre ambos para que el episodio junto al riachuelo no volviera a repetirse, pero a la vez, lo deseaba más que otra cosa.

—¡Historia! —exclamó Reiner sin pensarlo al verla desvanecerse, y rápido la tomó en sus brazos —¡Rápido! ¡Llamen al médico y a la Sargento Hanji! Llevaré a la reina a su habitación para que la revisen.

—¡Sí señor! —dijeron los guardias que estaban cerca de ellos.

No tardó en llegar a la alcoba de la Reina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Estamos solos?

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sorprendido, al verla abrir un ojo y sobre todo, cuando habló.

—Perdona que te haya asustado... No supe de qué otra forma librarme de esa reunión para hablar contigo.

El semblante del soldado se tornó firme, aunque todavía la seguía sosteniendo con delicadeza en sus brazos —siempre estoy contigo, sólo tenías qué hablar.

—¿Por qué?

La miró confundido —¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué ahorita que por fin no hay nadie, no me miras como ese día junto al arroyo?

—Historia... —susurró.

Movió sus piernas, a lo que él respondió ayudándole a bajar de sus brazos —no te culpo, yo también he intentado ser firme y no dejarme llevar —volteó hacia su mano izquierda, donde el anillo de diamantes brillaba a pesar de la tenue iluminación.

—Historia, yo... —detuvo su discurso cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

— _Majestad._

—¿Llamaste a Hanji? —reclamó la reina, quien acudió a abrir la puerta —¡Hanji! Adelante.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó confundida —me dijeron que te habías desmayado.

La reina hizo un movimiento con la cabeza —gracias, sí, me sentí un poco mal pero, ya estoy mucho mejor.

Sonrió —¡Me alegro! Seguramente es por los nervios de tu boda, ¡Pero tranquila! Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que todo salga muy bien —volteó a ver al soldado —Reiner, ¿Por qué no llevas a Historia afuera a que tome aire fresco?

Observó a la sargento y tragó saliva, y cuando vio a Hanji guiñar un ojo, su nerviosismo acrecentó pero a la vez, asintió en agradecimiento —Sí, está bien.

—Gracias por venir, Hanji —dijo Historia.

—No agradezcas nada y —se acercó a la reina —recuerda que todos apoyaremos siempre tus decisiones, sólo sigue a tu corazón —dijo antes de abandonar la alcoba de la monarca.

Caminaban por el jardín del castillo, en silencio a la luz de la luna llena, la cual resplandecía majestuosa en el firmamento.

Reiner dio un paso largo para alcanzar a su reina, sosteniéndola de los hombros, los cuales lucía descubiertos debido al corte de manga campesina* de su vestido.

—Historia, quítate ese anillo —desde atrás, tomó la mano izquierda de ella —Sé libre de tu compromiso.

—Reiner...

La hizo voltear para quedar frente a frente —Sé que no quieres una guerra con el Reino de Mare, pero Historia yo... —dudó por un momento —te juro que si eso sucede, ¡Te protegeré a cualquier costo!

—Reiner... —suspiró, y se abrazó a él —daría lo que fuera por ser libre de esto, y poder estar contigo.

—Entonces hazlo —deshizo el abrazo, y se arrodilló ante ella —Historia Reiss, mi reina, ¡No! Mi diosa; libérate de ese compromiso que te atormenta, y cásate conmigo.

Sintió su corazón latir como nunca antes, ¿Era esa la emoción que sentía una mujer enamorada al recibir esa propuesta? Cuando Zeke acudió a pedir su mano, su mayor alegría fue el que hayan preparado su pastel favorito, nada más que eso; y tampoco eso le causó gran emoción.

—Yo te protegeré, y también a toda Erdia —se incorporó, y sacó el cuchillo que guardaba en su bota.

—Reiner, ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! —preguntó asustada al ver el arma punzo cortante, y la mirada del soldado.

Sin dar explicaciones, retrocedió unos pocos metros para alejarse de ella, y con el cuchillo cortó la piel de su mano izquierda. Un rayo cayó del cielo sobre el soldado, el impacto provocó que la reina cayera al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos, se quedó paralizada —R... ¿Reiner? —observó a aquel enorme ser de aspecto parecido a un humano, de unos quince metros de largo, y con varias placas doradas cubriendo su cuerpo, y entre placa y placa, piel de color rojo.

El titán se hincó ante ella, acercando su enorme rostro a la reina.

Su primera reacción fue retroceder, sin embargo, ¡Era Reiner! ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabía, pero tenía claro que si había alguien en quién poder confiar, era en él.

Se acercó a la enrome cabeza, y llevada por su curiosidad, tocó las mejillas, la nariz, la boca, todo cubierto por aquellas duras y ásperas placas.

Si él tuvo el valor, el amor y la confianza de revelarle ese secreto, ¡Era hora de que ella también hiciera acopio de su propio valor!

—¡Lo haré! —se quitó el anillo del dedo, provocando que el titán emitiera un sonido gurutal a manera de duda —¡No me casaré con Zeke!

De la nuca del titán salió el soldado, rodeado por músculos que lo conectaban a ese cuerpo. Comenzó a liberarse de aquella forma, y desde la cabeza de su cuerpo de titán observó a la rubia, quien lo miraba con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa, como hacía mucho no la veía.

Dio un salto para llegar con ella, quien corrió junto con su guradaespaldas, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él.

Puso sus manos sobre las de ella —¿De verdad lo harás?

Asintió con la cabeza —Viviré por mi, y por lo que quiero... y quiero estar contigo —suspiró —mañana mismo iré a Mare a hablar con Zeke y el Rey Krueger.

—¡Historia! —exclamó preocupado.

—Debo hacer lo correcto, a pesar de todo, quiero intentar mantener la paz entre nuestras naciones pero si en el peor de los casos hay otra guerra... —bajó la mirada.

Sostuvo el mentón de su reina —si es así, yo protegeré tu reino, y a ti.

* * *

Galliard se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro antes de irse a dormir. Hasta que escuchó que llamaban a su puerta —pase —levantó la mirada, observando a la joven de cabello negro y largo —¿Ocultándote en lo que puedes llegar a la habitación del Príncipe?

Caminó hasta la otra cama donde dormía Colt, quien compartía habitación con Galliard; sentándose en el borde —Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—¿Y ya le dijiste?

Se recostó, y se quedó mirando al techo —¿Qué caso tiene? Faltan pocos días para que se case.

—Zeke tiene derecho a saberlo, y no es como que puedas ocultarlo por mucho.

Sonrió de manera burlona, aún cuando sabía que su amigo de la infancia no podía ver su rostro —si alguien pregunta diré que es tuyo y ya.

—No digas tonterías, Pieck.

—Sería creíble —dijo entre risas —crecimos juntos, fuimos juntos a la escuela, hicimos el servicio militar juntos.

—Sí, sí —dijo con ironía —dices eso y mi madre es capaz de organizar nuestra boda en dos minutos.

Se apoyó sobre sus manos para volver a quedar sentada —gracias por guardar este secreto, Galliard.

—Insisto en que Zeke debería saberlo, tiene derecho.

—Lo tiene —suspiró —pero sólo hará que sea más difícil para él todo esto de su matrimonio arreglado.

Se quedó pensativo, y suspiró resignado —si esa es tu decisión, entonces me casaré contigo y seré un padre para tu hijo.

—¿Qué? —pronunció apenas, totalmente asombrada.

—Es el hijo del Príncipe Zeke después de todo, a quien he jurado proteger incluso con mi vida, eso incluye su descendencia; y nosotros somos como hermanos, ¡No dejaré que pases tú sola por todo eso!

Se levantó de la cama de Colt, sentándose en la orilla de la de Galliard. Le sonrió con agradecimiento —Zeke te matará por poner tus ojos en mí —dijo, y ambos rieron ante lo dicho por la joven de cabello oscuro.

* * *

Cuando el barco erdiano llegó a las costas de Mare, los guardias de seguridad naval se movilizaron para avisar de la sorpresiva llegada de los distinguidos visitantes.

Del navío descendieron Levi y Mikasa por delante, seguidos por Annie; Historia con Reiner caminando justo detrás de ella, guardando la apariencia de Reina y soldado por el momento; y detrás de ellos, Jean, Berthold y Marco.

En lo que descendían los caballos, dos jinetes llegaron hasta el puerto donde los erdianos habían arribado. Mikasa se alistaba para montar, y volteó cuando escuchó llegar los caballos de Mare —Eren —susurró para sí misma.

Los ojos verdes se centraron en los azabache, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos.

—¿Eren? —preguntó el rubio que acompañaba al hermano menor del príncipe.

—¡Oh, sí! —bajó del caballo.

Eren y Armin se acercaron a los recién llegados, haciendo una reverencia ante la monarca —Reina Historia, sean bienvenidos a Mare, no esperábamos su visita —dijo Armin.

Historia inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo —gracias, es verdad que vinimos sin avisar; la verdad es que no tenía planeado este viaje pero, debo hablar urgentemente con Zeke, y también con el Rey Krueger.

Eren tragó saliva, no le gustaba encubrir la infidelidad de su hermano, pero por otro lado, no era un momento en que pudiera revelar algo así en frente de tantas personas y por otro lado, tampoco quería ser el culpable de que Erdia declarara la guerra a Mare si Historia enfurecía al saberse traicionada por su prometido.

—Zeke se encuentra en la mansión —dijo el joven de ojos verdes —les guiaremos hasta allá.

—Gracias —contestó Historia de manera diplomática.

Una vez que los caballos bajaron del navío y fueron todos debidamente ensillados, el grupo se dirigió a la Mansión Fritz, la cual había heredado Zeke por parte de su madre, la Duquesa Diana Fritz.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _*La manga campesina es ese tipo de manga que tiene como un elástico para que la bajes a la altura más o menos del escote, y luzcas los hombros descubiertos._

 _Hora del ending: Sitting in our cage, shall we see innocent scarlet? XDDD_

 _Bueno, Reiner reveló su secreto e Historia ya se decidió a deshacer su compromiso con Zeke... que no creo que tenga muchas objeciones al respecto, ¡Pero! ¿Y el Rey Krueger?_

 _Pieck espera un Zekecito, y Galliard está dispuesto a hacerle el favor... de ser un papá para el baby... OMG! XD_

 ** _Respuestas a sus reviews:_**

 ** _Vegethia Ouji:_** _Mi Wendy, me dejas sin palabras y no puedo más que agradecerte!_

 ** _Bri:_** _El temible: Continuará, lo odiamos, pero lo amamos... creo XD me alegra haberte sonrojado con ese intenso LeviHan jejeje, y sí, Reiner e Historia son OTP! A mi me encanta también Zeke con Pieck._

 ** _Srita. Sophie Brief:_** _Mi Loli! Gracias por dejarme introducirte en este lado oscuro de los fanfics llamado UAs XD AruAnnie... pues Annie fue como parte de la escolta de Historia, y Armin acompañó a Eren cuando en friega fueron a avisarle a alguien que la Reina estaba de visita así que... no descartes un vistazo de ese ship ;-)_

 ** _Ariazu Covenant:_** _Gracias! Es cierto, poco se sabe de Zeke, al menos, su lado humano pero, con ese destello de "cariño" o quizás curiosidad por encontrar a su hermano y, de cierto modo, como que quererlo salvar de los "demonios de las murallas"; eso y lo tierno que fue con sus abuelos al llegar a Mare en el capítulo 94, me da una pequeña idea de como es sin todo eso de ser el jefe de guerra y esas cosas feas xD También me gusta el ship de Galliard y Pieck, y si ves, dí un guiño a ese shippeo aunque de un modo amistozo... pero hay un guiño; el punto es que aquí necesitaba alguien que reinara en el kokoro de Zeke, y Pieck es perfecta para el trabajo jeje. ¡Necesitamos más ReiKuri en el mundo!_

 ** _Anna Bradbury:_** _A veces hay qué hacer sufrir un poquito a Reiner para después hacerlo muy feliz ¿Me perdonas? jejejeje Ya ves, aquí hice ensalada de ships! Hasta ZekexHistoria forzados a un matrimonio que ninguno quiere... Espero que ambos sean felices con quien aman._

 ** _Isabel Cordy:_** _Hanji no es Hanji sino quiere descubrir algo xDD pero Levi tiene con qué saciarla alskdjflasjfdljsa! jajajaja ¡Saludos, bella!_ ****

 _Espero les haya gustado y espero ya pronto tener el tercer y (creo) último capítulo de este UA._

 _¡Besos! ¿Reviews?_


	3. Frieda

**Capítulo 3**

 **Frieda**

Al ser informado de la llegada de su prometida, Zeke bajó presuroso al lujoso _hall_ para recibir a su futura esposa y la comitiva que le acompañaba.

—¡Historia! —dijo sorprendido, acercándose a la reina para besar su mano, ante la atenta y firme mirada de Reiner —no esperaba tu llegada.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero —tomó aire —Zeke, necesito hablar contigo en privado, ¿Tendrás un momento?

—Claro —volteó con sus escoltas de confianza —Colt, que nadie nos moleste y Galliard, asegúrate que los acompañantes de Historia estén bien atendidos —dijo el príncipe, a lo que sus guardias respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Reiner dio un paso al frente —Puedo permanecer cerca —susurró en el oído de Historia.

—Estaré bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

Por su parte, Zeke se acercó a la reina —podremos hablar tranquilamente en el jardín —ofreció su brazo, el cual fue tomado por su aún prometida.

Ambos salieron al enorme jardín de la residencia Fritz, caminando hacia un kiosko que había en el centro. Al llegar, ambos tomaron asiento uno junto al otro.

—Tienes un bello jardín —dijo Historia para romper con el silencio.

—Si; supuse que te sentirías más cómoda aquí que en algún despacho —suspiró —Frieda siempre hablaba de lo mucho que te gustaba la naturaleza y los animales.

Los ojos de Historia se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa —¿Mi hermana te dijo eso de mi?

Recargó los codos en sus muslos, relajando su postura un poco —Frieda hablaba mucho de ti, de hecho.

Sonrió —ya veo.

—Historia —dijo con un tono de voz más serio —No creo que tú y tus soldados hayan viajado tanto sólo para ver mi jardín así que, dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Tomó aire —Zeke, estamos a menos de dos semanas de casarnos, dime... ¿En verdad deseas casarte conmigo? ¿De verdad quieres eso?

Tragó saliva ante aquel inesperado cuestionamiento —¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Zeke —lo miró a los ojos —seamos sinceros, nosotros nos comprometimos sólo para que la paz entre Erdia y Mare continúe pero, ¡Somos dos desconocidos! Y yo...

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Historia Reiss? —preguntó con voz grave, no dejando saber si aquello era un cuestionamiento, duda, propuesta, o con qué intención.

—Zeke — comenzó a jugar con el anillo de compromiso, el cual se había puesto para poder terminar con todo esto y regresarlo —tú y Frieda se amaron mucho, lo sé y ¡Todo mundo merece su historia de amor —se quitó el anillo, entregándoselo al príncipe —pero, ¿Y nosotros?

A pesar de la sorpresa que la situación le causaba, no podía evitar sentir alivio al verse libre de aquel matrimonio forzoso. _"Pieck"_ pensó, recordando su cabello negro y sus ojos adormilados.

—No necesitas regresármelo —sonrió —¿Qué haría yo con ese anillo?

—¿No estás molesto? —preguntó confundida.

Comenzó a reír entre dientes —no realmente —suspiró —bien decía Frieda que eras firme cuando te decidías a algo.

Se sonrojó —ya veo —desvió la mirada —Frieda también hablaba mucho de ti.

Sintió su pecho estremecerse, como una vieja herida que de repente volvía a dar molestia —¿De verdad?

—No daba demasiados detalles, quizás porque yo aún era pequeña —sonrió —pero cuando viajabas a Erdia, te mencionaba bastante cuando te ibas; me gustaba verla feliz cuando no tenía esos dolores de cabeza.

El rostro del príncipe ensombreció de pronto —Si tan sólo hubiera sabido antes sobre eso...

 **Flashback**

Entró a la habitación, donde la princesa de cabello oscuro estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados —¡Frieda!

Abrió los ojos —Zeke —se incorporó para quedar sentada en la cama, pero se llevó las manos a los costados de la cabeza, presionando sus sienes para tratar de aminorar el dolor —no quiero que me veas así.

Se sentó junto a ella —¿Así? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es usual que tengas estos dolores?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, recargándola en el hombro de su amado —Comenzó poco después de que murió mi tío Uri —entrecerró los ojos —ya pasará, siempre pasa.

A su mente vino su padre, Grisha Jaeger, quien era de los mejores, si no es que el mejor médico en todo el reino de Mare.

Justamente al Grisha ser el doctor de cabecera del Rey Krueger, fue que conoció a la duquesa Diana Fritz, prima por el lado materno del monarca.

A pesar de ser uno de los mejores, Grisha no pudo salvar a su mujer de la tuberculosis, por lo que Diana terminó muriendo cuando Zeke tenía sólo siete años de edad.

Como todo niño en ese tipo de circunstancias, Zeke guardó cierto rencor a su padre cuando, a dos años de haber muerto su madre; él se casó con su segunda esposa, Carla, esto después de una larga plática con el Rey quien aconsejó a Grisha continuar con su vida, y volver a ser feliz.

Si bien tenía ese enojo infantil con su padre, el príncipe siempre había deseado tener un hermano, y cuando nació Eren, de cierto modo sintió un agradecimiento, quizás aprecio hacia la nueva mujer de su padre.

Su padre... Sí, quizás la relación entre ambos era tensa, pero, si teniendo a su disposición a los mejores médicos de Erdia, Frieda tenía esos malestares, lo peor era no intentarlo.

—Frieda —tomó la barbilla de ella —quiero que mi padre te vea.

Sonrió —estaré bien, los doctores han podido controlar esto todos estos años —pronunció con cansancio, y a la vez, intentando no expresar el dolor que sentía.

—Por favor, Frieda.

—Bien, lo haré —volvió a recargarse en el hombro de Zeke —después de nuestra boda, ya que vaya a Mare contigo, iré a ver a tu padre.

 **Fin del flashback**

—A Frieda no le gustaba que la viéramos enferma —dijo Historia, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe —supongo que por eso no te dijo nada, hasta ese día que la encontraste en medio de una de sus crisis cuando fuiste a Erdia.

—Sí... así era ella —dijo, intentando ocultar el tono de tristeza en su voz.

Se quedó pensativa por la nostalgia de su fallecida hermana —cuando te vi en su funeral yo... yo quería acercarme a ti, pero no sabía cómo.

Zeke la volteó a ver, confundido.

—Te mostraste muy correcto, ¡Como debemos actuar siempre! ¿No? Diplomáticos, serenos —suspiró —pero vi el dolor en tus ojos y quise acercarme a ti, pero no pude... No super cómo.

Sonrió con melancolía, recordando aquella triste tarde lluviosa en Erdia dentro de los territorios de Sina, en el cementerio donde la antigua heredera al trono fue enterrada; a petición del propio Zeke, Frieda portaba su anillo de compromiso, el cual había pertenecido a su madre Diana.

Él, siempre acompañando el ataúd de quien hubiera sido su esposa, intentando mantenerse fuerte ante la situación. Cuando los sepultureros bajaban el féretro en aquel agujero, los ojos de Zeke se posaron en la pequeña Historia, quien entonces tenía tan sólo 12 años; y de cuyos ojos apenas si brotaban intentos de lágrimas, pues para ella era como si todo aquello fuera una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría.

Nadie había tenido tiempo para asimilar la realidad: la Princesa Frieda Reiss, heredera del trono erdiano y futura esposa del Príncipe Zeke Jaeger había muerto sorpresivamente una noche antes, luego del dolor de cabeza más fuerte que haya sentido; a tan sólo tres semanas de su enlace matrimonial.

Tomó aire —fue un día difícil para todos —dijo Zeke, quien forzó una risa entre dientes para romper la tensión del momento —¿Sabes? Frieda también solía decir que tú y mi hermano Eren harían una linda pareja cuando crecieran.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quizás no estaba tan equivocada —recordó aquel día cuando su compromiso con Historia fue formalizado, y observó de reojo a su hermano menor cuando le dio su bufanda a una de las escoltas que fueron a recibirles. —Pero, creo que Eren tiene sus propios intereses.

Se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja —ya veo —dijo, no sabiendo con qué más llenar el silencio. Historia se levantó de la banca del kiosko —supongo que es hora de hablar con el Rey Krueger.

Zeke se puso de pie, posando su mano en el hombro de ella —iré contigo —dijo con voz firme —es mejor que ambos demos la cara a mi tío.

—Y que pase lo que tenga qué pasar —dijo ella con voz inexpresiva, aunque en realidad temía por que pudiera desatarse el peor de los escenarios: La guerra.

Zeke e Historia volvieron al interior de la residencia, y caminaron hasta la enorme sala de estar, donde los soldados erdianos con excepción de Mikasa y Annie, se relajaban con té negro y galletas, además de esperar junto con Galliard y Colt por el regreso e instrucciones de parte del príncipe y la reina.

En la biblioteca de aquella gran mansión se encontraban Annie y Armin, quien al verla apartada de sus compañeros, se ofreció en mostrarle la mansión, en especial el lugar que él más disfrutaba.

—Por lo que veo, aquí les gusta leer mucho.

Armin sacó un libro un tanto grueso —algo así, aunque a mí me agradan más este tipo de libros —lo abrió en una página donde se explicaba a detalle sobre la Antártida —me gusta saber qué hay más allá de Mare, más allá de cualquier frontera. ¡Hay todo un mundo por descubrir!

Tomó el libro, y sonrió ante el entusiasmo del joven; aunque sus ojos viajaron a un tazón de dulces que se hallaba sobre la mesa de centro, en medio de los sofás.

Armin se percató de esto último, y fue por el tazón, ofreciéndoselos a la rubia —Puedes comer uno, o los que quieras —dijo al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, y sonrió al verla tomar un chocolate.

El cubo de chocolate era bastante pequeño, por lo que no tardó en terminárselo, no sin antes hacer una placentera expresión al sentir el sabor del relleno de menta —gracias —volvió a su semblante serio de siempre.

—Puedes comer más —tomó un caramelo, el cual desenvolvió y se lo llevó a la boca.

Annie por su parte tomó otro chocolate, desviando tímidamente la mirada ante aquellos ojos azules que brillantes le observaban.

Zeke llegó a su recámara para cambiarse de ropa, y ponerse su traje de gala militar para ir junto con Historia y compañía a ver al rey.

Una vez que se cambió de ropa se sentó en la orilla de su cama, y del cajón de su buró sacó un libro delgado. De la última página, sacó una fotografía de la fallecida princesa —Frieda...

 **Flashback**

Besó la tersa piel de los muslos de la princesa —Frieda —susurró, y tomó posición entre sus piernas, besando con suavidad la boca de ella.

Sonrió —Zeke… —sus bocas se unieron nuevamente.

—¿Lista? —preguntó sonriente, aunque un poco nervioso, pero el verla sonreír y dar su consentimiento con un movimiento de cabeza, hizo que el príncipe tomara confianza.

Fue lo más suave y delicado posible, cuidando de no lastimarla —¿Estás bien? —preguntó al escuchar un gemido de dolor ahogado.

Tomó aire —continúa —dijo con dulzura.

Y prosiguió, adentrándose en aquel territorio nunca antes explorado, y se quedó inmóvil una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro de su prometida.

—Ya soy tuya —dijo Frieda.

—Sí —sonrió, y la besó de manera lenta y sensual.

—Te amo —suspiró.

Acarició el cabello de ella —te amo.

Comenzó entonces a moverse dentro y fuera de su amada, lento… suave… Y a medida que veía que ella se acostumbraba a sus movimientos y a él, aumentaba paulatinamente el ritmo.

Entre suspiros y gemidos ahogados por parte de ambos príncipes, los futuros esposos llegaron al clímax casi al unísono, ella antes que él.

Zeke se recostó al lado de su amada, quien estaba de visita en Mare por los preparativos de su inminente boda, y se había quedado en su residencia, al igual que los soldados y el entonces Sargento Smith quien le acompañaban para salvaguardar la seguridad de Frieda.

La abrazó, y ella se acurrucó a su lado —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él.

Sonrió —Bien — suspiró. —No puedo esperar a ser tu esposa.

La besó con dulzura —yo igual —volvió a besarla —te haré el amor todos los días, hasta el final.

—Zeke —pronunció entre risas, devolviendo el beso a su príncipe.

* * *

Tras el funeral y sepelio de Frieda en Erdia, Zeke, quien entonces tenía 22 años, regresó a Mare tan pronto terminó aquella pesadilla. Los nobles dando el pésame, las formalidades para con el Rey Rod, con su propio tío Eren Krueger quien, como Rey de Mare, también había acudido a los funerales; todo había quedado atrás.

Ahora era sólo él y su soledad en su sala de estar, sin ninguna otra compañía más que el vaso de whiskey que se había servido para poder calmar un poco el dolor de la pérdida de su prometida.

—Zeke —pronunció una voz masculina desde el umbral de la entrada hacia la sala.

Miró de reojo —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Hijo... —suspiró —lamento mucho lo de Frieda —dijo acongojado, pues él mismo había sufrido mucho por la muerte de Diana, a pesar de que era algo esperado debido a cómo avanzó la tuberculosis en ella.

No podía imaginar la sorpresa y dolor de su primogénito en esos momentos, luego de que su futura nuera muriera de manera tan repentina, aparentemente sin causa alguna; pues sólo los allegados a Frieda y muy recientemente Zeke, sabían de las constantes y fuertes migrañas que padecía.

—Déjame solo, ¡No quiero ver a nadie! —pronunció Zeke con rabia contenida.

No quiso insistir. A pesar de querer confortar al mayor de sus hijos, entendía perfecto por el duelo que estaba pasando, así que simplemente se retiró de la mansión que fuera de su primera esposa, y se dirigió al hogar que habitaba junto a su esposa e hijo menor; esto desde que Zeke decidiera ocupar la casa que su madre le heredara cuando él cumplió los dieciocho años.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Frieda —volvió a decir para sí mismo.

Guardó la fotografía nuevamente en donde estaba, y se dirigió a la puerta, topándose a su amante al abrir —¡Pieck!

Entró —me dijo Galliard que la Reina Historia vino a hablar contigo, ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con cierta preocupación, pues luego de ser sorprendida por Eren saliendo de la habitación de Zeke, temía que algún conflicto se hubiera dado a causa de alguna indiscreción.

La besó inesperadamente —Ahorita debo ir con Historia a ver al Rey pero —volvió a besarla profundamente —después de esto y si todo sale bien, haré lo que te dije la otra noche, y tú serás mi esposa.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó sorprendida, aunque fue silenciada por otro beso del príncipe.

—Después te cuento —dijo antes de salir.

 _"Creo que después de todo, te entiendo. Era muy niño cuando mamá murió, y cuando te casaste con Carla pensé que te habías olvidado por completo de mi madre, y que en realidad nunca la habías amado. Hasta ahora, después de lo de Frieda y con Pieck en mi vida, es que puedo entenderlo con madurez."_

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _Sí, si, ya sé, "este iba a ser el último capítulo"… Aunque planteando todo esto con Frieda, la verdad me dio para alargar el drama un poquitín más XD y supongo que no les desagradará que se alargue uno o dos capítulos más._

 _ **Respuestas a sus reviews**_

 _ **Vegethia Ouji:**_ _Al menos ya hay un obstáculo menos entre Historia y Reiner._

 _ **Sophie:**_ _También te re-amo! ¿Pediste AruAnnie? Bueno, ahí hubo un guiño... No quieras que los lemonee a este punto, apenas están compartiendo dulces XD También amo a Galliard!_

 _ **Valen:**_ _Amo tus reviews ¿Lo sabías? Sí, si lo sabías, también tu conti plis ajajajaja... después te daré... más LeviHan, porque ahorita Hanji y Erwin se tienen qué encargar de que todo esté en orden para cuando la queen vuelva XD_

 _ **Ariazu:**_ _Si, de Zeke básicamente se conoce su lado militar/guerrero, su lealtad y eso. Como persona en familia, me mató verlo abrazar a su abuela, así que eso me hace suponer que no es alguien que se reprima para demostrar su afecto a personas que verdaderamente ame. Y bueno, a ver qué más hago con este husbando... Eren se llevó a Mikasa por ahí? OMG! XD_

 _ **Bri:**_ _El lemon Reiner x Historia eventualmente pasará... aunque dudo mucho que quieran "perderse el asquito" como decimos por acá XD en casa de Zeke así que, todavía no. Gracias reina por leerme!_

 _ **Lector Shenlong:**_ _¿Quién crees que soy para matar a todos? Isayama? XDD Me alegro que te guste esta pequeña locura. Saludos!_

 _ **Chocolat:**_ _Y que te comen Armin y Annie en este capítulo xDD ¡Fuiste parte del fic! Ok, eso fue raro XD Y como dije en una respuesta anterior, al menos ya hay un obstáculo menos entre ellos_

 _Gracias a todos por sus reviews, mención especial a Jennifer Chavez, a Uri de Ese grupo de anormales, Scarlett Jaeger, y a Lauri Haro._

 _Este capítulo quiero dedicarlo a mi querida Frieda Reiss y su admin, que metió en mi cabeza el Zeke x Frieda. Así que Frieda, besitos, este capítulo es tuyo!_

 _Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por leerme, y nos vemos en el siguiente update._

 _Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Eren Krueger, Rey de Mare

**Capítulo 4**

 **Eren Krueger, Rey de Mare**

En otra parte del jardín de la mansión Fritz retirado del kiosko donde Historia y Zeke conversaban, Eren y Mikasa se encontraban a la sombra de un roble.

—Veo que conservas la bufanda —sonrió.

—Sí —respondió, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Sus ojos azabache se enfocaron en los verdes de él, y su mente trazó una rápida estrategia en ese instante —fue muy amable habérmela dado, supongo que la querrá de vuelta —dijo, haciendo el movimiento de empezar a desenredarla de su cuello.

Eren tomó la muñeca de la soldado —¡No! Por favor quédatela, fue un obsequio, no un préstamo.

Sus ojos se centraron en la cálida mano que detenía la suya —gracias.

Le dedicó otra sonrisa a la joven soldado, para entonces voltear en dirección hacia el kiosko donde la charla de su hermano y la reina acababa apenas de concluir —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, lo que desee.

—En primera, deja de tratarme con propiedad, el príncipe es mi hermano Zeke, no yo —se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar —mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger.

La joven inclinó la cabeza como saludo —soy Mikasa Ackerman.

Se llevó las manos a la nuca, y se recargó en el roble —si lo piensas, es divertido que a pesar de haber pasado un poco de tiempo en Erdia, apenas ahorita nos estemos presentando.

—Lo es —dijo Mikasa entre tímidas risas. —Por cierto, ¿Qué querías preguntarme, Eren?

—¿Qué? —pestañeó, sorprendido —¡Oh, sí! —se acercó a ella, cerrando por completo el espacio entre ambos —¿Qué es lo que la Reina Historia vino a hablar con Zeke?

—Pues —sus ojos voltearon en dirección al kiosko, el cual había sido abandonado hacía unos instantes, aunque los arbustos, flores, y la distancia no permitían observar bien lo que sucedía en dicho lugar —la verdad es que no lo sé, cosas sobre la boda, supongo. El comandante Erwin sólo dijo que debíamos escoltar a la Reina a Mare para hablar con el Príncipe y el Rey.

—Ya veo... — _"Zeke, ¿Le dirás acaso la verdad? ¿O seguirás con esta farsa de compromiso?"_

—Eren —dijo con voz dulce, llamando la atención del distraído joven —gracias.

El menor de los hermanos Jaeger estaba confundido, ya le había agradecido por el obsequio, ¿Qué más había hecho por ella hasta ahora?

—El par de veces que hemos hablado, has sido muy amable conmigo, gracias —tomó la bufanda —y gracias, por ponerme esta bufanda.

Parpadeó un par de veces, pero el tenerla tan cerca de él, y estando solos, rodeados por el césped y las flores de aquel bello jardín, Eren se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de Mikasa.

—¡Eren! Nos vamos —gritó Colt, quien estaba a un par de metros de ellos.

—¡Ackerman!

Mikasa se ruborizó al ser descubierta en esa situación por —¡Sargento Levi! —se separó del joven Jaeger, y se apresuró para alcanzar a su superior.

Eren apenas tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando Mikasa ya se había ido, y volteó a ver al hombre de confianza de su hermano —¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos, Colt?

—Zeke y la Reina Historia irán a ver al Rey Krueger —dijo antes de alejarse del más joven.

* * *

Colt y Galliard, seguidos por Reiner y Berthold cabalgaban delante del carruaje donde Zeke e Historia viajaban. Mikasa y Levi cabalgaban a los costados del carruaje, manteniéndose a la altura de las ruedas traseras; detrás del carruaje, Eren y Armin, seguidos por Annie, Jean y Marco.

 _"Si el Rey Krueger se opone a la disolución del compromiso y declara la guerra... Mare tiene mejores armas que nosotros, pero las estrategias de Erwin y Hanji pueden hacer temblar el mundo entero, y más si Erwin en persona dirige al ejército, ¡Ellos lo seguirían al infierno mismo!; además de que están Levi y Mikasa"_ suspiró _"Reiner... ¡No! ¡Tú no!"_

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —preguntó Zeke, al ver la expresión de temor en el rostro de la reina.

Observó por la ventana, fijándose en los civiles que se detenían al percatarse tanto del carruaje como de la escolta que les acompañaba; y basados en las capas verdes con el escudo de las alas de la libertad que portaba la mayoría de los jinetes, la gente sabía que la Reina de Erdia en persona estaba en Mare, por lo que varios saludaban sonrientes al carruaje, intentando tener un vistazo de la pareja que, supuestamente, estaba próxima a casarse.

Se encogió de hombros —en que no quiero que tu gente, ni mi pueblo derramen sangre.

—Te entiendo —se cruzó de brazos, y entrecerró los ojos —mi tío es un hombre extraño. No te mentiré, en ocasiones es razonable y sabio, pero no puedo predecir cuál será su reacción; así como puede alegrarse por nosotros, también puede presentarte su declaración de guerra en ese mismo momento, según convenga a sus intereses.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y sí, también cierto temor —¿Y sus intereses son...?

El carruaje se detuvo —estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Tan pronto estuvieron al interior del palacio real de Mare, Reiner bajó de su caballo, y a sabiendas de que Historia sería la primera en salir, se colocó junto a la puerta del carruaje.

Ofreció su mano a su Reina para ayudarla a bajar, a lo que ella correspondió al sostenerse de su guardaespaldas, quien apretó la mano de su amada en señal de apoyo una vez que terminó de bajar.

Los ojos de Historia se enfocaron en los de Reiner, y ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua antes de que sus manos se separaran.

* * *

El rey de Mare, Eren Krueger, se levantó de su trono al ver a la reina de Erdia entrar al gran salón, seguida por los demás quienes caminaban detrás de ella.

Al llegar ante el monarca, todos hicieron la reverencia formal que se le debe brindar a un rey, mientras que Krueger e Historia se dedicaron una mutua inclinación de cabeza, en el caso de ella al ser mujer, Historia flexionó levemente la rodilla izquierda al llevar su pie derecho detrás del otro.*

—¡Reina Historia! —pronunció con alegría —no había tenido el gusto de verte desde que fuiste coronada como Reina de Erdia, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu inesperada visita?

Asintió con la cabeza en señal de respeto y tomó aire, rogando porque su boca pronunciara las palabras correctas para que todo saliera de la mejor manera posible.

Pero antes de que ella dijera algo, Zeke dio un paso al frente, colocándose entre Historia y el primo de su madre —Majestad, perdone mi interrupción.

—¿Sucede algo, Zeke? —alzó la ceja, sorprendido de que su sobrino rompiera el protocolo al arrebatarle la palabra a una reina.

—Hemos venido a hablar contigo no sólo como el rey de Mare, sino como mi tío —inclinó su cabeza, y dio un paso hacia un costado, permitiendo el contacto visual entre ambos reyes, pero aún conservando su posición delante de Historia.

El rey se cruzó de brazos, mirando con suspicacia al príncipe, a la reina, y a todos los que les acompañaban —Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienen qué decir?

Negándose rotundamente a que otros siguieran decidiendo su destino o hablando por ella, Historia miró con firmeza a su contraparte de Mare —Majestad, he venido a disolver formalmente mi compromiso matrimonial con el Príncipe Zeke —miró de reojo a su ex prometido, y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia los del Rey —he hablado con el príncipe, y ambos estamos de acuerdo en cancelar nuestro enlace matrimonial; por lo que he venido ante usted a pedir una disculpa si esta decisión le representa alguna ofensa, y para negociar la continuidad de la paz entre el Reino de Mare y el Reino de Erdia.

Krueger se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, necesitando ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para procesar toda la información que Reiss acababa de soltarle —¡¿Qué significa esto, Reina Historia?! —Volteó a ver a su sobrino —¿Es eso cierto, Zeke?

Inclinó la cabeza —Todo lo que ha dicho la Reina Historia es cierto, majestad. Ambos hemos decidido anular el compromiso.

Dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia los escalones como si fuera a subir a su trono, volviendo a voltear —Y ya, ¡Así como así lo han decidido! ¿No es cierto? ¡¿Tan fácil es tirar por la borda el acuerdo que mi padre hizo con el padre del Rey Rod?!

—Tío —susurró Zeke.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la reina con la mirada firme, a lo que Reiner se interpuso entre su amada y el Rey, mientras que Levi tenía su espada ya desenvainada, y había tomado posición por delante de Reiner, apuntando la punta de su arma hacia el rey.

Al ver la reacción de Levi, y por la lealtad que tenía a su reino, y a su Rey; Zeke desenvainó su propia espada, colocándose entre Levi y su tío.

—No hay necesidad de que lleguemos a esto —dijo el príncipe, sosteniendo su firme mirada contra el sargento.

—Eso depende de tu Rey —respondió Levi.

Krueger miró toda esa escena con desdén —Reina Historia, su abuelo y mi padre acordaron el fin de la guerra entre Mare y Erdia, con el acuerdo de que nuestras familias se unieran cuando alguno de ellos tuviera una hija; es por eso que Zeke y la Princesa Frieda fueron comprometidos desde que la Princesa Frieda nació —desvió la mirada de manera respetuosa —fue una gran pena que la Princesa nos dejara tan pronto.

—Majestad —dijo Historia —soy perfectamente consciente del acuerdo entre mi abuelo paterno y su padre; amo a Erdia y respeto al Reino de Mare, ¡Por eso estuve dispuesta a casarme con el Príncipe Zeke en lugar de mi hermana!

—¿Y qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Acaso dejó de amar a su pueblo y de respetar a Mare? ¡¿Tan egoísta es como para volver a iniciar la guerra entre ambos reinos?!

Colt y Galliard desenvainaron sus espadas, colocándose uno a cada lado de Zeke, mientras que Mikasa y Annie hicieron lo propio al tomar posición detrás de Levi y al lado de Reiner; en tanto los demás se alistaban para sacar a Historia de ahí si es que una batalla daba comienzo.

Desde que la conversación entre ambos reyes inició, Eren intentaba aguardar y confiar en que todo saliera bien; pero a este punto, simplemente ya no pudo seguir tratando de actuar diplomáticamente —¡Basta! —gritó, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Eren! —exclamó el rey en voz baja.

—Tío Eren, ¡¿Por qué no los dejas ser libres?! —dijo el joven.

Debido a que su difunto padre y el Rey eran grandes amigos, el menor de los Jaeger veía al monarca como parte de su familia; y del mismo modo, Krueger veía a Eren como otro sobrino más. Sin embargo y por respeto a su hermano mayor, eran contadas las veces en que Eren llamaba "tío" al Rey.

Sin importarle ni el protocolo, ni mucho menos las miradas sorprendidas sobre él; el joven Jaeger caminó hasta quedar justo al lado de Levi, sosteniendo la mirada al monarca —Ni la Reina Historia ni mi hermano desean ese matrimonio, ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?! Mare y Erdia han convivido pacíficamente sin necesidad de que las dos casas reales se casen, ¡¿Por qué no puede continuar así?!

—¡Eren! ¡Compórtate! —dijo Zeke de modo severo, no perdiendo de vista a Levi; ni mucho menos bajando su espada en caso de que tuviera qué enfrentarse realmente al sargento.

—¡No, Zeke! —volvió a dirigir sus ojos verdes hacia los del rey —tío Eren, mi padre siempre decía que si había un hombre sabio y razonable, ¡Ese eras tú! —apretó sus puños —¡Creo en mi padre! Así que, te pido que pienses bien, porque si Erdia y Mare van a la guerra sólo porque tú quieres forzar a mi hermano y la Reina Historia a un matrimonio que no desean... —volteó por un segundo a ver a Mikasa, quien a pesar de devolver la mirada a Eren, no perdía de vista ni a Zeke, ni a los escoltas del príncipe —¡Entonces yo pelearé por el Reino de Erdia!

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras del menor de los Jaeger, especialmente el Rey quien nunca esperó semejante declaración por parte de quien sentía como otro sobrino más.

 **Flashback**

—¿Entonces es mentira lo que los pájaros me cuentan? —preguntó Krueger, sosteniendo su copa de vino con únicamente los dedos índice y pulgar.

Frente a él en aquella mesa redonda de la terraza, su gran amigo y médico de cabecera reía nerviosamente —nunca dije eso —comió el trozo de carne que había cortado. —Pero exageran.

—¡Vamos, Grisha! Si no esa mesera, ¡Debe haber alguna otra mujer que al menos te **levante** el ánimo —dijo en doble sentido.

Casi escupe el vino por la risa que aquel comentario le provocó, aunque pudo controlarlo a tiempo —Eren, ¡Harás que me ahogue! —limpió su boca con la servilleta —Carla es... Es bella, simpática, tiene bonitos ojos.

—Así que se llama Carla —dijo de manera suspicaz, sosteniendo su barbilla. —Debes cortejarla.

—¿Acaso enloqueciste? —replicó Grisha —no sé cómo reaccionaría Zeke, y Diana...

—Diana tiene ya un año de que murió, ¡No vas a llorar a mi prima toda la vida! —se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en su antebrazo sobre la mesa —Invítala, yo sé lo que te digo. Ahorita es consejo, pero si no me haces caso, se convertirá en una orden.

* * *

Con su segundo hijo en brazos, Grisha se acercó al trono del rey, quien bajó para ver al recién nacido.

—Hasta que traes a tu hijo ante mí.

—Lo siento.

Krueger colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo —Es broma —se quedó observando al pequeño, quien fijó sus ojos verdes en el monarca —Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Su nombre es Eren.

Observó sorprendido al médico, ¡Nunca esperó eso! Hacía años que se había hecho a la idea de que no habría un pequeño varón que llevara su nombre, resignado a no poder engendrar descendencia a causa de las paperas que tuvo en su infancia.

—Eren... —pronunció conmovido.

—Eres el hombre más sabio que conozco, tienes gran facilidad de palabra, ¡Podrías convencer a un beduino* de comprar una cobija! —sonrió —si Carla y yo estamos juntos, y si Eren existe es gracias a ti, y a que me hayas convencido de volver a amar a alguien.

 **Fin del flashback**

 _"¿De verdad soy tan sabio como tú pensabas, Grisha?"_

Armin, quien al ser testigo de toda esa conmoción, y al ver a su amigo retando al rey de esa manera; se apresuró para llegar hasta el monarca —¡Majestad!

Krueger observó con detenimiento al ahijado de su difunto amigo Grisha —Armin.

—¡Apelo a la sabiduría y juicio de su majestad! Durante todo su reinado, las decisiones de su majestad han sido acertadas —decía o más bien, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, implorando ser escuchado —¡Sé que su majestad es consciente de que una guerra no conviene a ninguno de los dos reinos! ¡Si su majestad me permite! ¡Tengo un acuerdo que asegurará la paz y beneficio mutuo para Mare y Erdia, sin que la Reina Historia ni el Príncipe Zeke tengan qué casarse a la fuerza!

El ímpetu con el que el joven Arlet hablaba llamó la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente de Annie, que fijó sus ojos en el joven de cabello rubio; teniendo qué pestañear para volver a concentrarse en no bajar su espada ante Galliard y Colt.

El rey observó al joven. Ya Grisha le había dicho sobre la inteligencia sobresaliente de Armin, ¡Y debía tener una idea buena para atreverse a hablarle sin que él le haya concedido la palabra!

—Te escucho, joven Armin.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _*Basé el saludo entre Krueger e Historia en el protocolo para saludar al Rey de España. El Rey sólo ha de dedicar una inclinación de cabeza, y las mujeres al saludarle, además de inclinarse, deben flexionar levemente la rodilla. Al tratarse de dos reyes (igual a igual) supuse que Historia podría sólo dar ese respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza, pero incluyendo la flexión de rodilla, aunque quizás erré con el protocolo. ¡Lo siento! Es más fácil con los saiyajin: puño en el corazón e hincados ante el Rey Vegeta XD_

 _Hablando de protocolos, al dirigirse a un rey siempre hay qué hacerlo en tercera persona (su majestad desea, lo que su majestad ordene), por eso el modo en como Armin habla ante el Rey. Aunque como Eren y Zeke son familia, e Historia es su igual, por eso no hablan del mismo modo ante Krueger._

 _*Los beduinos son tribus más o menos nómadas que habitan en las zonas desérticas, sobre todo en el norte de África o la península arábica._

 _ **Respuestas a sus reviews:**_

 _ **Vegethia Ouji:**_ _Me alegra que te gustaran Zeke y Frieda, sí , es triste._

 _ **Uri:**_ _Mi querida Uri! Gracias a ustedes por tenerme tan consentida en su página! Frieda y Zeke echaban chispas, sin duda! Jajaja_

 _ **Sophie:**_ _Deja me organizo con la ensalada de ships XD Yo también ya andaba llorando por lo de Frieda, ¡Se amaban tanto!_

 _ **Ariazu Covenant:**_ _Pues hubo EreMika... con todo y la maldición de la bufanda XD pero hubo! Gracias!_

 _ **Lector Shenlong:**_ _Las tragedias son para el principio del fin, corazón, no soy tan mala como Isayama como para matarlos a todos... ¿O si? XD_

 _ **Valen:**_ _Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el ZekexFrieda. Y sí, él sufrió mucho por su muerte, pero entre el pasar del tiempo y Pieck, pudo volver a ser feliz, y también entender a su padre. También me gustó manejar eso, que de cierto modo, Zeke pudo ponerse en los zapatos de Grisha y no ser tan duro, a veces los hijos somos muy severos en ese tipo de situaciones. Ten más AruAnnie XD. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que Zeke e Historia pueden tener una bonita amistad, ambos amaron mucho a Frieda; tanto que Historia quiso confortarlo cuando ella murió. P.D. Amé tu rw!_

 _Como dije a Ariazu, ¡La maldición de la bufanda! Lección: Mikasa, no agradezcas por la estúpida bufanda si quieres un beso de Eren Sexy Jaeger XDD_

 _Pues la bomba explotó y esto está que arde! Levi y Mikasa ya están listos para repartir guamazos, y Armin ¡Vaya que alzó la voz! ¿Lo escuchará Krueger?_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capi. Lo sé, lo sé, esto ya se está volviendo un long. ¡Mátenme!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	5. Bengalas

**Capítulo 5**

 **Bengalas**

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, trazando mentalmente un buen plan que beneficiara a ambos bandos de tal manera que en verdad la paz entre los reinos pudiera mantenerse. Debía confiar en sí mismo, sus conocimientos pero, también improvisar.

—Su majestad sabe que Mare está impulsando su desarrollo tecnológico. Los nuevos transportes y maquinarias que se están diseñando trabajarán con combustibles fósiles; y es ahí donde entra el Reino de Erdia —volteó a ver a Historia —se han escrito libros sobre la gran riqueza en cuanto a recursos que Erdia posee, y entre muchas cosas, tienen yacimientos de gas natural y petróleo; y son recursos que Mare necesita.

Ambos reyes escuchaban con atención; soldados y guerreros mantenían sus posturas defensivas pero, los ojos azules de cierta soldado de cabello rubio eran los más atentos a Armin.

—Propongo a sus majestades, el abrir un acuerdo bilateral de intercambio comercial; que ambas naciones se asocien, que sus ciudadanos puedan vender, importar y exportar sus productos sin los altísimos aranceles actuales. ¡Mare necesita los recursos naturales de Erdia! Y Erdia necesita el impulso de Mare para no estancarse económicamente al ser una isla.

—Así que, tu propuesta es un acuerdo de libre comercio —dijo Krueger, sosteniendo su barbilla y analizando las palabras de Armin.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo —dijo Historia, echando un vistazo hacia sus soldados —Sargento Levi, ¡Todos! Bajen sus espadas.

—Hi... Historia —dijo Reiner, dudoso de acatar la orden en aras de proteger a su amada.

La reina tocó el brazo de su guardaespaldas —no hemos venido hasta acá para ser nosotros quienes inicien la guerra.

Más a fuerza que por propia convicción, los erdianos guardaron nuevamente sus espadas, siendo Levi el último en hacerlo.

Ante eso, y correspondiendo a la orden de su ex prometida —¡Colt! ¡Galliard! Guarden sus espadas —ordenó Zeke, enfundando su arma mientras que sus escoltas hacían lo propio.

Rey y Reina caminaron el uno hacia el otro, hasta quedar frente a frente de nuevo —si está usted de acuerdo, Reina Historia, podemos entonces discutir los términos de este tratado. —Volteó a donde el joven de cabello rubio —¡Armin! La reina y yo necesitamos tu asesoría para plantear correctamente este acuerdo.

—Majestad, ¿Yo? —tragó saliva.

Krueger alzó la ceja —¡Obvio! La idea fue tuya a fin de cuentas.

El planteamiento y firma de aquel tratado tuvo lugar en un despacho del palacio real de Mare; y esto se prolongó por varias horas donde ambos reyes planteaban sus términos y condiciones, siendo Armin el mediador para que los dos reinos salieran beneficiados, y que el acuerdo resultara tan equitativo y justo como fuera posible, de modo que ambos reyes quedaron complacidos con el resultado.

—Te felicito, joven Arlet —dijo Krueger —has sellado la paz entre los reinos de Mare y Erdia.

Debido a que concluyeron mucho después de la media noche, y también como una muestra de paz y hospitalidad a raíz del acuerdo recién firmado; Historia y compañía se quedaron a dormir en el palacio, así también los hermanos Jaeger, Armin, Colt y Galliard.

A la mañana siguiente y después de desayunar con Krueger; Historia y los demás volvieron al puerto de Mare, donde el barco que les había llevado a dicho Reino aguardaba su llegada para volver a casa.

Los Erdianos aguardaban en el muelle mientras todo estaba listo para poder abordar, esto en compañía de Zeke, Eren, Armin, Colt y Galliard.

—Eres débil, pero muy valiente —dijo Annie.

Ante eso, Armin se sonrojó y tímidamente bajó la mirada —yo, pues... Sólo dije lo que creí mejor para ambos reinos.

—Estuviste muy bien, pocos se atreverían a dirigirse a un rey del modo en que lo hiciste. —Una vez dicho esto, la rubia se inclinó un poco, dándole a Armin un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla.

En otra parte del muelle, Mikasa estaba en la orilla contemplando el horizonte mientras el viento jugaba su cabello, así como con el extremo de la bufanda.

—Lástima que se tengan qué ir tan pronto.

Aquella voz hizo que la soldado volteara —¡Eren! —se encogió de hombros —era un viaje corto.

Sonrió —podrías quedarte... ¡Me refiero a unos días! Podría mostrarte Mare.

—O tú podrías ir a conocer Erdia —se quedó pensativa unos segundos —Eren, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, ¿Qué? —pestañeó.

Volteó su rostro hacia el mar —cuando hablaste ante el Rey Krueger, dijiste que si la guerra iniciaba tú pelearías del lado de Erdia —volvió a voltear, fijando sus ojos azabache en los de Eren —¿Por qué elegirías pelear de nuestro lado?

—Mikasa, yo... —se acercó a ella para cerrar el espacio entre ambos.

—¡Ackerman!

Al escuchar la voz de Levi, Mikasa se sonrojó y dio un paso atrás para apartarse del joven, rodeándolo para caminar hacia su superior —Sargento Levi —lo saludó con el puño derecho en medio de su pecho.

Levi miró a su subordinada, y después al menor de los Jaeger con su característico desdén —el barco está listo, ¡Hora de irnos!

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, aguardando a que el sargento tomara un poco de distancia —Adiós, Eren.

—Hasta pronto, Mikasa —sonrió.

Tras un par de horas navegando, el barco ya había logrado casi la mitad de su recorrido. En proa, Historia se relajaba contemplando el océano, y cómo el agua chocaba contra el navío.

Volteó hacia Reiner, sonriéndose mutuamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron —Ven.

Se acercó, manteniendo unos cuántos centímetros de distancia para guardar las apariencias, pensando en que ella querría que así fuera. Más se sorprendió cuando la reina tomó sus manos, y haciendo una especie de vuelta, terminó pegando su espalda a su pecho, envolviéndose en los fuertes brazos del soldado.

—¡Historia! —dijo sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —dijo entre risas —¿Crees que quiero estarme escondiendo del mundo? —suspiró, mientras observaba el enorme océano delante de ellos —¡No, Reiner! ¡Por fin soy libre! Y a partir de ahora viviré por mí, y seguiré a mi corazón.

Sonrió —¿Y qué es lo que dice tu corazón ahora?

Volteó, y rodeó el cuello del soldado con sus brazos, mientras que él colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella —Dice que quiero estar a tu lado, siempre.

Al verla sonreír, y perderse en el azul de sus ojos, Reiner se inclinó para rozar suavemente sus labios con los de su reina; roce que dio pie a un beso dulce, y que se convirtió en uno más profundo y lento, donde ambas bocas se buscaban, encontraban y amaban una y otra vez.

Hacia el último tercio del barco, sentados en las escaleras que llevaban hacia el timón; se encontraba el resto de la escolta de Historia, observando la romántica escena.

—¿Reiner y la Reina? —dijo Mikasa en voz baja, sorprendida al presenciar aquella demostración de afecto.

—¿Acaso te sorprende? Reiner siempre ha estado enamorado de ella —dijo Annie con ironía en su voz.

—Ya sabía yo que no iba a casarse con ese princeso.

—¡Sargento Levi! —pronunció Marco, sorprendido por las palabras de su superior.

—¿Qué? Una persona que tiene el carácter para devolver el golpe a alguien que lo supera en fuerza física no cede a hacer algo que no desea —dijo Levi antes de retirarse para irse a su camarote.

* * *

Tras despedir a Historia y compañía en el muelle; los hermanos Jaeger y compañía llegaron finalmente a la Mansión Fritz.

—Pieck... —dijo Eren en silencio al ser recibidos por la joven de cabellos negros, sólo moviendo sus labios como si en verdad pronunciara el nombre de ella.

—Pieck —dijo Zeke en voz alta, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Colt, vamos a revisar los accesos —dijo Galliard, haciendo una mueca a su compañero para dejar a solas a Zeke y Pieck —¿Vienen? ¿Eren? ¿Armin?

Colt tocó el hombro de los otros dos jóvenes; Armin entendió la intención enseguida —vamos, Eren —dijo el joven Arlet.

—¡Oh! Sí, voy.

Sus ojos adormilados se enfocaron en los del príncipe —¿Todo bien? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Zeke dio un paso hacia ella, abrazándola y con ello, levantándola en el aire, a lo que Pieck correspondió —literal— colgándose del cuello de él, y elevando sus pies mientras el príncipe daba una vuelta con ella en brazos.

—Supongo que eso fue un sí —dijo entre risas una vez que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, para entonces sujetar el puente de su nariz.

—¡Pieck! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?! —dijo asustado, temiendo que la historia con Frieda se repitiera, y que quizás Pieck tuviera el mismo padecimiento, o algo parecido al de la difunta princesa.

Recargó su cabeza en su pecho unos segundos, y después lo miró a los ojos —no te preocupes, los mareos son normales.

—Ma... ¿Mareos? —pestañeó, confundido.

—No importa, primero dime, ¿Qué pasó? ¿A qué vino la Reina Historia? ¿Qué fue esa visita al Rey? —preguntó, si llevada por la curiosidad, además de que obviamente involucraba al hombre que amaba. Por otro lado, es cierto, quería evadir el tema del embarazo, al menos por ahora.

Zeke tomó las manos de Pieck entre las suyas —Historia y yo cancelamos oficialmente nuestro compromiso; se firmó un tratado comercial y de intercambio mutuo entre Erdia y Mare.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó sorprendida.

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza —Pieck —la miró a los ojos —¿Te casarías conmigo?

La propuesta la dejó en silencio, aunque después de unos segundos, su sonrisa tuvo un destello de malicia —es mejor que nos apresuremos a casarnos cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —no es que no quisiera casarse, incluso en ese momento si hubiera un sacerdote en su residencia, simplemente no esperaba esas palabras.

Tomó la mano de Zeke —porque más o menos en unos tres o cuatro meses, creo —y entonces la puso sobre su vientre, brindándole al príncipe una dulce sonrisa —se me notará el embarazo.

Se quedó perplejo, no esperando en absoluto una revelación así —Pieck, tú... —fijó sus ojos en la mano que tenía sobre el vientre de ella —¿Estás...? —se quedó sin palabras, ¡Iba a ser padre!

* * *

El barco real llegó a las costas de Paradis, y tan pronto los tripulantes descendieron, abordaron sus caballos para adentrarse en las murallas del Reino de Erdia.

Tras llevar a su caballo al establo, Mikasa se dirigía desde las caballerizas reales en dirección al castillo.

—Ackerman.

Volteó a su derecha —Sargento Levi —se acercó a su superior.

—Espero que no vuelvas a estar tan distraída en una misión —dijo con severidad, cruzado de brazos contra la pared.

—¿Perdón? —no entendió el por qué del regaño, de hecho, le enojaba.

—Se supone que íbamos a Mare para proteger a la Reina, ¡No a ver a tu novio!

Se quedó impactada por esas palabras —Eren y yo no... —no sabía qué decir; y sí, aunque había una atracción mutua, técnicamente no había nada entre ellos... Aún.

Caminó hasta la joven —¿Qué diablos le ves a ese mocoso que es igual de princeso como el princeso mayor?

—Levi.

Ambos voltearon cuando escucharon aquella voz, además de los pasos que se acercaban a ambos.

—Sargento Hanji.

—Hanji.

Dijeron Levi y Mikasa respectivamente, ambos al mismo tiempo una vez que divisaron a la mujer de cabello castaño y anteojos.

Colocó su antebrazo en el hombro del sargento —Mikasa, ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Levi?

—Sí, claro, con su permiso —dijo aliviada, e hizo el saludo militar antes de retirarse.

—¡Más atención en futuras misiones! —dijo Levi antes de que ella se fuera.

Hanji dio un paso al frente, y con sus manos en las caderas arqueó una ceja —¿Qué fue esa escena tuya reclamando cosas a Mikasa como si fueras un amante celoso? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú y yo sabemos que siempre debemos de priorizar nuestra misión por encima de intereses personales —se acercó, cerrando el espacio entre ambos —¿Y no será más bien que eres tú la que está celosa?

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, los labios de Levi se habían apoderado de los suyos y como siempre, sus besos eran pasionales y furtivos, haciéndole sentir que las piernas le temblaban cada que sentía la lengua de Levi deslizándose dentro de su boca.

* * *

Como cada noche, Reiner escoltó a Historia hasta su habitación —debes estar cansada —dijo una vez que entraron. Hasta ahora, Reiner sólo la dejaba en la puerta, o entraba por muy breves instantes si la notaba más agotada de lo usual, requería ayuda en llevar algunas cosas, etc.

Pero en esta ocasión, y después de lo ocurrido en Mare, simplemente no quería apartarse de ella, aunque en unos instantes tuviera qué irse para dejarla dormir.

—Un poco... —suspiró al sentir los brazos de su amado alrededor de ella, y recargó su rostro sobre el pecho del soldado.

—Entonces descansa —la besó en la frente, para entonces besar suavemente sus labios; y dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás con la intención de irse.

—Reiner...

—¿Sí? —acarició el rostro de ella.

Lo abrazó —¡No te vayas!... Quédate.

—Historia... —sostuvo su barbilla, y se perdió en los ojos azules de su amada, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que volverla a besar.

El beso fue suave, aunque pronto se tornó más profundo. Las manos del soldado pasaron de la espalda de la reina hacia su cintura, acariciándola y yendo hacia su espalda baja mientras sus bocas volvían a encontrarse una y otra vez.

—Reiner... —pronunció al sentir los besos de su amado explorando su mentón, y después su cuello.

—Mi diosa —susurró en el oído de ella, mirándola confundido cuando lo frenó al colocarle un dedo sobre sus labios como silenciándolo.

—No soy una diosa —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa —no pretendo serlo; y más allá de mi deber con Erdia, soy sólo una mujer.

Sonrió —está bien — _"Aunque siempre serás mi diosa"._

Alzó sus manos para traer el rostro de él hacia ella —¿En qué estábamos? —dijo entre risas, para entonces besarlo; beso al que Reiner correspondió.

Sus labios volvieron a viajar hacia el fino cuello de Historia, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente la espalda y costados de su reina; quien buscó su boca, y tomó una de sus manos, llevándola hacia su pecho.

—Tócame...

Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más mientras respiraban de manera acelerada, y las mejillas de ambos ardían.

Otro beso tuvo lugar mientras la mano de Reiner, alentado por la propia Historia, se dedicaba a tocar los pechos de ella por encima del vestido que portaba.

Llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de él, intentando retirar la chaqueta militar que portaba.

—Historia... ¿En verdad? —dijo sorprendido.

—Dije que haría lo que mi corazón dicte —lo besó de manera rápida.

Sonrió, y devolvió el beso —te amo, Historia.

—Te amo.

Entre besos y caricias, las prendas cayeron de sus cuerpos una a una, hasta que no hubo nada que los cubriera.

Con un nuevo beso profundo, rodeó la cintura de ella, y la cargó hasta llegar a la cama de la reina; depositándola en el lecho con delicadeza.

Se dedicó a explorarla con dulzura y delicadeza, recorriendo la suave piel blanca de ella; recorriendo con sus labios sus piernas... su vientre. Besó sus pechos suavemente, recorriendo cada centímetro de ellos, y jugueteó con los pezones entre sus labios, arrancando más de un gemido de la boca de ella.

—Reiner —susurró cuando sintió la firmeza de él rozando su intimidad. Sonrió, y levantó su rostro para buscar los labios de su amado, y moviendo su cuerpo para acercarse más a él, dio su aprovación para que continuara.

Muchas veces soñó en compartir ese momento con ella, aunque jamás pensó que fuera posible. Sin embargo, ahora mismo estaban juntos, desnudos y en la misma cama, amándose.

Comenzó a introducirse en ella de manera lenta, siendo lo más cuidadoso y delicado posible; pendiente de cualquier dolor o incomodidad que pudiera ella sentir.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza —no pasa nada, de verdad. —Y era cierto, pues en realidad, tan sólo era el dolor e incomodidad inicial propio de la primera vez.

Reiner continuó su camino, sintiendo que casi se volvía loco al abrirse paso en el interior de ella, rodeado de su humedad y su calor; mientras una mancha de sangre quedaba sobre las sábanas blancas del lecho real.

—Historia, te amo —dijo agitadamente una vez que estuvo dentro de ella, y unió sus labios de nuevo con los de ella.

—Te amo, Reiner —sonrió, y devolvió el beso.

El ritmo de sus embestidas era lento y sensual, siempre cuidando de ser lo más delicado posible.

Después de un rato, la incomodidad inicial comenzó a darle paso al placer, a lo que ahora Historia sólo se dedicaba a sentir y disfrutar de su amado, de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios, el roce de la piel de él con la suya, y de la firmeza de él hundiéndose en ella una y otra vez.

Entre gemidos, suspiros y respiraciones agitadas, el orgasmo se hizo presente en ambos amantes, quedando totalmente exhaustos, y durmiendo así, juntos y abrazados por primera vez.

* * *

 _Su real Majestad Eren Krueger, Rey de Mare, se complace en invitarles al enlace nupcial de su sobrino, Zeke Jaeger, Príncipe de Mare y Duque de Liberio; con la General Pieck._

La invitación fue recibida no sólo entre miembros de la aristocracia y milicia de Mare; sino que también se hizo extensiva a mandatarios de otros reinos, incluyendo Erdia.

Varios de los invitados tenían suspicacias de cómo es que el Príncipe se casaba con una general del ejército, si apenas un mes atrás la Reina de Erdia había estado en Mare y el compromiso había sido disuelto; sin embargo, todos se reservaban sus teorías y conclusiones para sí mismos.

Durante el banquete, Eren se acercó a los soldados erdianos quienes, obviamente, acompañaban a Historia para protegerla; aunque a insistencia de la propia reina, todos ellos vestían de gala para estar como invitados, y no sólo como guardias de la monarca de Erdia.

Los ojos de Levi se centraron en el joven Jaeger cuando se percató que hizo una señal con la cabeza a Mikasa, quien de manera discreta, le siguió para salir del gran salón del palacio.

—¡Déjala! —dijo Hanji en voz baja, pero firme; deteniendo a Levi del brazo.

—Estamos en una misión, le dije que no quería distracciones —dijo de manera severa.

—Estamos todos los demás para proteger a Historia —dijo Hanji, para entonces esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa —además, no todos los días me pongo un vestido lindo como hoy, deberías sentirte afortunado.

Annie se quedó mirando a su compañera alejarse detrás del joven Jaeger.

—Yo tuve la misma idea —dijo Armin, quien llegó junto a Annie de manera sorpresiva —pero ahora el pasillo está ocupado.

La rubia le miró, y sus ojos después recorrieron el salón como buscando algo —podríamos ir a aquella terraza —sonrió.

Berthold no perdió detalle de como Annie se alejaba junto con Armin, hasta que una copa de vino que le pusieron en frente lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Toma —dijo Jean, quien bebió un trago de su copa —por las mujeres que amamos y que nunca nos voltearon a ver.

Berthold tomó la copa que su camarada le ofrecía, haciendo el ademán de brindar, y tomando un trago. Él no era de beber casi nunca, pero si un compañero lo ofrecía, por una vez que lo hiciera no iba a pasar nada.

Annie y Armin se recargaron en el barandal de aquella terraza, observando la enorme luna llena que había esa noche.

En realidad era Annie la que miraba el cielo nocturno, ya que Armin estaba ocupado contemplando el vestido rojo con rosetones en la falda que portaba la rubia.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella al sentir la mirada de Arlet.

Se sonrojó —t... tu vestido es muy b-bonito.

Sonrió —Gracias.

Armin se acercó a ella —Annie, yo... —acercó más su rostro —quiero decirte que...

Pero fue ella la que finalmente pegó sus labios con los del joven, quien después de unos segundos cerró sus ojos azules para disfrutar de —por fin— ese beso que ambos deseaban.

En el pasillo, Eren volteó cuando escuchó los delicados pasos de la soldado erdiana acercarse. Era innegable la belleza de ella, enfundada en aquel vestido celeste en línea "A".

—¿Y tu bufanda? —preguntó entre risas, aunque más que curiosidad fue para romper el silencio inicial.

Sonrió tímidamente —en el barco.

—Ya veo —se acercó a ella —me da gusto que hayas venido, tiempo sin vernos.

—Pero si apenas hace un par de semanas que fuiste a entregar la invitación a la reina.

 **Flashback**

Los miembros de la guardia real habían terminado de cenar, y pronto, el comedor de los soldados había quedado casi vacío, excepto por Mikasa, quien aguardó a que todos salieran para retirarse ella. Y así lo hizo.

—Oye M... Mikasa.

Volteó —Jean, ¿Dime?

El joven se acercó de manera tímida —q-qué bien que estés dejando crecer tu cabello... Es m-muy bonito.

—Gracias —dijo de manera cortés.

—Me preguntaba sí...

—¡Mikasa! —exclamó una irritada voz que llegaba de manera sorpresiva.

Mikasa sintió su corazón acelerarse, y fue más cuando sus ojos confirmaron lo que sus oídos habían captado —¡Eren!

El joven Jaeger había llegado una hora antes al Castillo erdiano para entregar la invitación de la boda de su hermano y Pieck; preguntando a sirvientes y otros guardias, fue que pudo encontrarla.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo Eren.

—Disculpa —interrumpió Jean —estábamos en medio de una conversación y ¿No estás algo extraviado? Mare queda al otro lado del mar.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —replicó Jaeger.

—Eren, qué sorpresa.

Al ver los ojos de ella fijados en Eren, Jean la tomó de la muñeca —Mikasa, ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —dijo en un último intento por captar su atención.

—Yo...

Eren se interpuso entre Mikasa y Jean, liberando así a la joven del agarre —¿No tienes algo qué ir a resguardar ahorita?

 **Fin del flashback**

Eren se rascó la cabeza —tienes razón, aunque pareciera que todos conspiran para que no pueda pasar tiempo contigo.

Mikasa volteó hacia todas direcciones —estamos solos ahora.

—Lo sé —suspiró nervioso —es ahora o nunca —y finalmente, sin que alguien los interrumpiera, Eren acercó su rostro al de Mikasa, besándola suave y brevemente; a lo que ella respondió regresando el beso inmediatamente a que él lo hubiera concluido.

* * *

—Aquí estoy, después de tanto tiempo —dijo Zeke, leyendo la inscripción en la lápida.

 _"Frieda Reiss,_

 _Princesa de Erdia,_

 _Duquesa de Sina,_

 _Amada hija."_

Colocó las rosas blancas en el florero de mármol integrado en la tumba —perdóname que ya nunca volví aquí a visitarte, aunque sé que sabes lo duro que fue decirte adiós.

Miró al cielo por unos segundos, y nuevamente hacia la lápida —espero que no te pongas celosa por haberme enamorado y casado con Pieck —dijo entre risas —¿Qué estoy diciendo? Conociéndote, sé que el verme feliz te hace feliz.

Una brisa de aire fresco alborotó el cabello del príncipe —¿En verdad estás aquí? ¿O simplemente soy un loco hablando solo? —sonrió. —Eres tú, lo sé.

—¿Zeke? —dijo Pieck a lo lejos, acariciando su abultado vientre de ya siete meses de embarazo.

Volteó a ver a su mujer, y fijó su mirada en la tumba de la princesa —Siempre serás parte de mí, Frieda.

Observó a su esposo acercarse a ella —hay qué darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo.

—Espero no te moleste que haya insistido en venir.

Negó con la cabeza —Sería una idiota si tuviera celos de alguien que ya falleció y —miró en dirección a la tumba de Frieda, volviendo a observar a su príncipe con una sonrisa en sus labios —supongo que lo necesitabas.

* * *

 _Mi reina... ¡No! Mi diosa._

 _Jamás creí que esto pudiera convertirse en realidad, verte caminar hacia mí con tu vestido blanco y el velo cubriendo tu rostro... ¡Te ves hermosa!_

 _El comandante Erwin me saluda con el brazo que le queda justo después de entregarte conmigo en el altar, y obviamente, devuelvo el saludo con el juramento de amarte, protegerte, y entregar mi corazón y mi vida por ti, Historia._

 _Al dar un vistazo hacia atrás; creo que es divertido que les hayas pedido a Annie, Sasha y Mikasa que fueran tus damas, ¡Jamás vi a Annie usar un vestido rosa! Y eso que somos de la misma aldea._

 _El Pastor Nick habla y habla, pero yo sólo puedo verte a ti como siempre lo he hecho, adorándote, mi Diosa._

 _Los votos que nos dedicamos no hacen sino reafirmar lo que ya tenemos y sentimos, y lo que vendrá en el futuro para nosotros._

—Los declaro, marido y mujer.

Reiner levantó el velo que cubría el rostro de Historia, inclinándose para besar a la novia de manera dulce, tan sólo un suave roce de labios.

Las campanas del templo comenzaron a sonar, y de ahí, le siguieron las campanas de otros templos y de puestos militares, a la vez que, desde la muralla Sina, grupos de soldados disparaban bengalas al aire para celebrar el enlace de Historia y Reiner.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Sitting in our cage shall we see innocent scarlet?_

 _Lauri Haro, Valen Minene, Sophie Briefs, Ariazu, Lector Shenlong, Isabel Cordy, Bri 17, Y-Men, Jennifer, Wendy, Uri, Chocolat Mint, Diosa de la muerte y lectores anónimos. Muchísimas gracias infinitas por cada review, por su cariño y porque les haya gustado este fanfic._

 _Hemos concluido esta historia y pues, ya saben, me gustan los finales felices y como buena telenovela, esto terminó en boda XD_

 _Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en alguna otra locura que se me ocurra._

 _Besos! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
